Ultraman Geed (character)
is the main hero of his series. History Ultra Fight Orb As a heavily wounded Reibatos, who just managed to survive his last battle with Ultraman Orb, tried to revive Ultraman Belial, (only to fail and realize Belial is still alive) Geed in his Primitive form arrived and finished off Reibatos with his Wrecking Burst. Ultraman Geed Geed is the son of Ultraman Belial, who lives on Earth as a teenage boy named Riku Asakura without further awareness of his origins. Upon regaining the ability to transform into his Ultra form, Geed regains his memories and is well aware of his true origin.http://m-78.jp/news/n-4686/ Profile Statistics *'Height': 51 m *'Weight': **'Primitive': 41,000 t **'Solid Burning': 45,000 t **'Acro Smasher': 35,000 t **'Shining Mystic': 38,000 t *'Weakness': TBA *'Flight speed': Mach 5.5 Body Features All Forms * : Geed has a capsule-shaped vertical Color Timer. * : Geed has 2 metallic pieces of smaller protectors on his chest. Fusion Rise * : In his Magnificent form, Geed sports large horns. *'Armor': In his Solid Burning and Magnificent forms, Geed has additional armor on his chest, shoulders and hands. *'Beam Lamp': In his Solid Burning form, Geed sports a green beam lamp like Seven's and Leo's. *'Crest Weapon': Geed has a crest weapon atop his head in Solid Burning form. Transformation Riku first activated a pair of Ultra Capsules, causing apparition of the Ultras to appear as he inserted into the Loading Knuckle. Then he used the Geed Riser to scan it and press the trigger to transform into Geed. After scanning both capsules, Riku presses the trigger of Geed Riser then his body evaporates into his Ultra form. During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble Ultraman's rising scene (A red background) then Belial's head appeared briefly before changing to a blue background. As he moves closer, a blue and red background with some red lightning on it takes place. GeedPrimitiveUltraman.png|Ultraman Capsule activated GeedPrimitiveBelial.png|Belial Caspule activated Ultraman_and_Belial_inserted_scan.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned. GeedPrimitivePreRise.png|Riku begins to transform into Geed - Solid Burning= - Acro Smasher= - Magnificent= }} Fusion Rise Forms is Geed's default form with the most balance in terms of ability perimeters which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Belial. In this form, Geed fights wildly in a similar manner to his father Belial while retaining Ultraman's sense of justice in his heart. :;Weapon * : Geed's arm claw-like weapon that can be used for close range combat. ** ** Primitive Geed Claw.jpg|Geed Claw :;Techniques ::;Special * : Geed's finisher attack, Geed puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. Wrekcing_Burst_in_Ultra_Fight_Orb.gif|Wrecking Burst :;Physical * : A punch attack. * : A kick attack. - Solid Burning= Solid Burning is Geed's strength form which uses assets of Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo. :;Weapon * : Geed's arm claw-like weapon that can be used for close range combat. ** ** Solid Burning Geed Claw.jpg|Geed Claw - Acro Smasher= Acro Smasher is Geed's speed form which uses assets of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Hikari. :;Weapon * : Geed's arm claw-like weapon that can be used for close range combat. ** ** Acro_Smasher_Geed_Claw.jpg|Geed Claw :;Techniques *'Energy Blade': Geed is capable of conjuring an energy blade from his hands. *'Enhanced Speed': As a form that focuses on blue Ultras, Geed is capable of performing quick attacks, and is faster in this form than in Solid Burning or Primitive. - Magnificent= Magnificent is Geed's super form which uses assets of Father of Ultra and Ultraman Zero. }} - Game-Exclusive= is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman and Shining Ultraman Zero. :;Techniques * : - TBA Luna Miracle Zero/Tiga= Luna Miracle Zero/Tiga A currently unknown form that uses assets of Luna Miracle Zero and Ultraman Tiga :;Techniques TBA }} }} Figure Release Information PrimitiveFigure.jpg|Primitive SolidBurningFigure.jpg|Solid Burning Combinations Like Orb, the Ultras used in each of Geed's forms share something in common with each other. ;Fusion Rise (In-Series) *Ultraman + Ultraman Belial = Primitive: Both Ultras are infamous for their hunching positions. Aside from that, Belial's AR counterpart is suspected by the readers to have possessed Ultraman's AR counterpart. As the term "Primitive" suggests, it also refers to how these Ultras are the first in the following aspects: **Ultraman is the first Ultra to arrive and fight monsters on Earth. He is also the first to be created, hence some of the later Ultras who end up borrowing his archetype. **Belial is the first Ultra from the Land of Light to defect to the side of evil. Unlike many evil Ultras, he is the first (and only) one to live on and continue to antagonize every heroic Ultra afterwards. *Ultraseven + Ultraman Leo = Solid Burning: Following his arrival on Earth, Leo was mentored by Seven during his missions. Both of their series also focused on a serious and horrifying genre where they each entered a state of dilemma. **Seven: He kept wondering if the human race was worth protecting due to witnessing their ugly sides (bombing of Pegassa City, Planet Gyeron, Nonmalt City, etc.). **Leo: He faced the tragedy of losing his family and friends, as his home world was destroyed by Alien Magma and later on lost his friends and MAC members to Silver Bloome's attack. *Ultraman Cosmos + Ultraman Hikari = Acro Smasher: Both are blue-colored Ultras who experienced remorse from a dead planet and spent their time chasing the masterminds of their respective series to Earth before they took on a human host. As part of the blue tribe, both Ultras are proficient in strategies and the use of speed in combat. *Father of Ultra + Ultraman Zero = Magnificent: Both Ultras are related as Belial's bitter enemies and are among the strongest warriors in existence. The actor for Zero's human host nominated Father of Ultra as his favorite character from his childhood. They are also key members of a peacekeeping organization. **Father: Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison. **Zero: Founder of the Ultimate Force Zero. ;Fusion Rise (Game-Exclusive) *Ultraman + Ultraman Zero = Shining Mystic: Both Ultras had to, at least once, depend on the power of Baraji to defeat an unbeatable opponent. Also worth noting is that the actor for Ultraman's human host mentioned that his favorite Ultraman is Zero. Trivia *Geed's name was written as "Xead" before the reveal. **His name is also mistakenly referred as "Zeed" by fans before the reveal, due to the fact the Kana and Hiragana word for "ジ/じ", has the same words as "Zi" and "Ji", if romanized. *Geed's name is a combination of the words and . In fact, each of these words contain a meaning that relate to the Ultra Capsules: **The word "Gene" refers to the DNA of each Ultras respectively. **The word "Seed" refers to the power of the Ultras. ***His name is also the Somalian word for "Tree" if combined. *Geed is the second Ultra to combine the assets of two past Ultras' to create his own forms. The first one being Orb. *Geed is the fifth Ultra to have blue eyes. The first was Powered, the second one was Evil Tiga, the third was Zero in his Shining Form, and the fourth was Orb. *Geed is the third Ultra whose eyes aren't round nor boxy like almost of Ultras. The first one was Belial and the second one was Orb in his Thunder Breaster form. *Geed is the fourth Ultra to feature blade-like organs on his arms. The first one was Powered, the second one was The Next and the third one was Nexus. *Geed in his Acro Smasher form is the third Ultra to fire his beam with his horizontal arm behind his vertical one, instead of in front. The first one was Gaia and the second one was Hikari. *Geed is the eighth good ultra to feature black markings on his body. The first was Tiga in Tiga Dark, Tiga Tornado and Tiga Blast form, the second was Agul, the third was Gaia in both Version 2 and Supreme Version, the fourth was Justice, the fifth was Nexus in Junis Form, the sixth was Victory and the seventh was Orb. *Geed's Primitive form might be a reference to Another Genesis Ultraman who was implied to have been possessed by Belial. *Geed is the first Ultra since Ginga to not have a Color Timer themed after an English letter. *Geed has slight facial resemblances to Chaiyo Ultramen; Ultraman Elite and Ultraman Millenium. He also slightly resembles Ultraman Powered in some aspects. References Category:Protagonist Category:Ultras Category:New Ultras Category:Articles still under construction Category:Heisei Ultras Ultraman Geed Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Heroes Category:Ultra Fight Orb